


Echoes

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Kira Nerys isn't quite sure what to make of Kathryn Janeway. AU where Nana Visitor also took on the role of Janeway.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> I remember reading how Nana Visitor also wanted to [portray Janeway alongside Kira](https://trekmovie.com/2018/04/10/nana-visitor-says-she-wanted-to-be-captain-janeway-explains-why-shes-not-on-the-orville/), and I thought, I could have fun with this! And it kinda snowballed from there.

Kira Nerys isn't quite sure what to make of Kathryn Janeway.

She’s escorting the captain from the airlock to Ops, where Commander Sisko awaits to brief her on her latest orders: to track down the Maquis in the Badlands.

Janeway’s auburn hair is in a prim and proper bun, her red-and-black uniform is immaculate and her boots are perfectly polished. To an outsider, Kathryn Janeway appears to be the epitome of a perfect Starfleet officer.

But all Kira can see is the mirror image of herself.

The woman walking by her side has all her facial features, excluding the ridges; her physique, even the same confident stance and sharp eyes. The resemblance is more than uncanny.

She thinks back to when she first met Commander Sisko. He had seemed surprised to see her at first, and had later explained that she closely resembled another Starfleet captain. There were more pressing issues at the time, and she had let the comment slide, not being remotely interested in Starfleet’s affairs. Then a few days earlier, Sisko had informed her of Janeway’s mission and her upcoming arrival, which reminded her to finally look into the matter. The images in Janeway’s service record had given her a massive shock, but her emotions had been slowly replaced by envy.

Envy, for growing up with limitless freedom and joy. Envy, for always having known peace. Envy, for living the life she could never have.

They reach the turbolift, and Kira averts her eyes as she ushers the captain in.

“Ops.”

Janeway has been studying her features too, she knows, but seems content to let the sound of moving machinery narrate their descent. Then tilting her head, she breaks the silence. “I have to admit, Major, I was more than surprised to see you.”

“I didn’t think my reputation preceded me,” Kira replies, but knows exactly what the captain is talking about.

A smile appears on Janeway’s face, and it’s the same smile Kira can only see when she’s looking into a mirror. “It’s a strange coincidence, isn’t it?” Janeway starts, the woman’s inflections an echo of her own. “Did you know, my mentor Admiral Paris and I were once captured by Cardassians. They accused me of being a Bajoran, having undergone surgery to become human.” Her voice is light, but Kira can detect undercurrents of lingering pain and bitterness, just as if it was herself speaking.

Though the topic is painful, she is reminded of something. “A few months ago, I got captured by Cardassians as well. They made me one of them, wanted me to believe I was a Cardassian called Iliana Ghemor.” Kira shudders, still remembering the living nightmare. “They took me because we had the same face, and I wanted nothing more but to tear myself apart.”

“I’m sorry,” Janeway says with genuine sympathy, and places a hand on Kira’s arm. It is deceptively thin, just like hers, but the touch comforts her. Captain Janeway, Kira decides, is nothing at all like her other double, for which she is grateful.

Her musings are interrupted when Janeway ponders, “To surmise, there have been three of us with the same face, living in the same time period. History seems to be repeating itself.”

Kira decides not to mention the Intendant. “Repeating?”

Janeway’s expression is pensive. “Imagine my surprise when I did research on my family tree for a school project, and found that I looked identical to my ancestor, Shannon O’Donnel. The probability that we would share the same genetics accounting for this is near zero.” She looks up, and drums her fingers on the railings. “And when I tried to find out more about Shannon, I found a picture of her tagged as somebody called Kay Eaton. The library computer had little information on her, but she existed.”

“How odd.”

“Indeed.”

The turbolift finally stops, and the doors open. The eyes of everyone in Ops is on them, and Kira’s not sure if they should be continuing this conversation. Dax, especially, looks as if she’s itching to say something.

Janeway straightens as she steps out, and Kira follows suit. “If there’s anything else, Captain, do let me know,” she offers as they direct their steps to Sisko’s office. “Certainty, Major,” Janeway replies, her tone professional, then stops short of the entrance. “And before I leave for the Badlands, I would very much like to enjoy a cup of coffee with you.”

Her smile is subtle, but radiant and knowing. Kira returns her smile and watches as she disappears into the office, then returns to her post. Dax is the first to pounce on her, excitedly asking how their conversation went and how they reacted when they first met. O’Brien is more reserved, but Kira can tell that he’s equally eager.

She promises to answer all their questions later, and insists that Dax give her a crash course in genetics once they’re off duty. The implications of their conversation is something which she’s not sure what to make of, but one thing’s for certain: she hopes to keep crossing paths with Kathryn Janeway.


End file.
